The Picture
by GoHansGuRlViDel3
Summary: A ONE SHOT FIC! This is a story where SS haven't met yet and they meet through a picture RR! lolOk, due to someone suggesting that I didn't WRITE this story, the story is based on the song Just a Girl by KISS, the korean band.


This is a one shot fic! Thanks for everyone who reviewed "Dirty Dancing" and all my other stories! Syaoran is kinda OCC in this story. he isn't cold like in the anime ^ ^' I plan to update them again soon but I'm not exactly sure when lol well on with the story! OOOO FYI the Sakura and Syaoran are 23 in this story and they really haven't met each other till now.OK now on with the story! lol  
  
(A/N)- author's notes "____"- someone talking ::scene change:: Name.-someone's POV lol (doesn't make that much sense I know lol) 'someone thinking'  
  
Syaoran was out taking pictures in the park with his brother. He looked around for anything good to take pictures of. One beautiful young girl came over to him and asked him to take her picture.  
  
"Sure," he replied, and starting taking many photos of the young girl.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Sakura was walking down the street to her job, admiring the beautiful surroundings. The leaves were rustling and the wind was blowing her beautiful hair. Her job was a professional hairdresser. She crossed the street without even giving it a second thought.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
I was taking pictures of this very happy couple. They looked like they were really in love. I envied them. I never loved anyone in my entire life and I didn't plan to start now. The girl stated she wanted one more picture so she got in her last pose. As soon as I took the picture, a girl stepped in front of the camera.  
  
Sakura.  
  
I wasn't watching where I was going and I accidentally walked right past this man taking some girl's picture. I only realized it when I turned around just in time for him to take my picture. He pulled the camera from his face and looked at me. I gasped and stared straight back at him. I looked back at the young girl apologetically and then back at the handsome, young man. I quickly bowed to him in apology and he just looked at me.  
  
"Gomen ne, I'm very sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going and I was in such a rush!" I stated. I looked back up at him. He just smiled and bowed back to me.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
Wow. I have never seen a girl so pretty in my life. I didn't know how to react, so when she bowed, I only smiled and bowed back. She started walking away but before she did, she flung her hair to one side of her face and bowed one more time, saying her apology.  
  
"I am very sorry again, kind sir," she said bowing.  
  
I just said it was OK and raised my hand in a gesture. I have never heard such an angelic voice before. She turned around and walked down the street. All I could do was stare at her in awe.  
  
::in Syaoran's basement::  
  
Syaoran.  
  
I walked home and sighed, as it wasn't the most beautiful day out. It was raining really badly.  
  
"I can't wait to develop these pictures! I want to see how good they came out."  
  
Some time went by and I reached for the pictures. One especially caught my eye. It was the picture of the beautiful girl I had accidentally taken a picture of at the park. I still can't stop thinking how beautiful she was. I studied the picture and smiled. Could I really be starting to like people? Could this girl really do that to me? I mean, I'm not a cold person or anything, I just never really showed affection to anyone before. Hmm.I will ponder it some other time.  
  
::at the hairdressing salon::  
  
I was busy blow-drying someone's hair when someone walking in the salon caught my attention. I turned around to the mirror and looked in it and saw the man from the park. I looked back down and smiled slightly to myself. Without me noticing, Chireka walked over to the man and asked what she could do for him. He took off the hat he was wearing and ruffled his hand through his messy brown hair. I saw Chireka walk over to the hair-washing area and seat him in one of the chairs. I watched him contently as he rolled up his sleeves. Chireka put a towel around his neck. I walked over to Chireka and lightly pushed into her, gesturing that I wanted to be the one who washed his hair. She smiled and moved out of the way. I put my hands under the water and surprisingly, his messy chocolate hair was very smooth.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
Wow. Whoever was washing my hair had hands of wonder because there putting my to sleep. I felt her feeling her fingers though my hair and it made me feel like I was in heaven. She rubbed her hands all over my head. Her hand slid over my forehead and some of the soap went into my eye. I sat up abruptly and took the towel around my neck and wiped off my eye. I heard her gasp as the manager of the salon walked over to me.  
  
"Are you ok? Do you need anything sir?" she started asking me all these questions. It was just soap for crying out loud. I said I was ok but she looked up to the young girl and pushed her out of the way. She gasped a little and said tons of apologies.  
  
I wiped my eye and look up at her, and then back down at the towel. I wiped my eye again because it started bothering me again. I then realized the face I saw when I looked up before, and looked back up again. She was staring me straight in the face with fear in her eyes. She, too, was asking me tons of questions but from her, I didn't mind.  
  
"Are you ok, sir? I am very sorry. It definitely won't happen again I assure you of it," she said. She bowed and looked back up at me and just stared me in the eyes. Then she looked down.  
  
::in Syaoran's apartment taking pictures::  
  
I couldn't stop thinking of that beautiful girl all day. Here I was doing, doing what I love with my brother (A/N oh yea, Syaoran has a brother in this story lol not a sister) taking pictures of my prize-winning motorcycles. I kept taking pictures but I didn't realize my brother walk over to the door. He started talking to someone and I turned around to see whom it was. Who I saw made my eyes go wide. She smiled at me, and looked down. I walked over to where my brother and she were standing. I bowed to her and said hi. She bowed back and smiled again and said hi. That smile was what haunted my mind the past day or two. I rubbed my eye as it started to bother me again. She squeezed something in her hand.  
  
Sakura.  
  
I squeezed the hat tight in my hands but when I saw him look down at it, I handed it to him. He thanked me and smiled and scratched the back of his head. He wiped his eye again. That still must be from what I done. I smiled lightly and looked down. I saw him look over at his studio and he pulled me over to the center spot. I looked around curiously and he told me to stay in the spot that I was in. I nodded in response and kept looking around. He walked back to the camera and looked in it. He saw me and smiled. I blushed and looked down.  
  
He got his digital camera and told me to move over a little bit and I did. He started taking pictures. If only he knew I was very shy when it came to pictures. I mentally laughed. He told me to make some movements, or poses as he called them. I smiled and did some poses for the camera. I felt like a star. We both started laughing.  
  
Syaoran. We had a great time taking pictures and after we were done, we went around to the studio and developed the pictures. We thought they were all really nice pictures, but I thought she was the most beautiful girl I ever took a picture of, or seen for that matter.  
  
::the day after::  
  
Syaoran.  
  
I decided to not take pictures today. I decided to go down to the track with Sakura on my award-winning motorcycle.Oh yes I found out her name last night! And what I pretty name it is. It suits her very well. We rode around the track slowly, since it was her first time. We were laughing and shouting in all good times. She was holding on to me which made me felt. whole. We looked to the side of us and saw my brother racing with us. We both laughed. We were losing, but in the end, we came back and won! We celebrated by shaking the champagne bottle all over the place! I felt like a kid again.  
  
Sakura.  
  
This was the most fun I ever had it my entire life! I could do this all the time! I couldn't help but laugh at almost everything we did. I can't wait to do it again with Syaoran.  
  
::later that night::  
  
Syaoran.  
  
Sakura went home earlier that night and I was downstairs watching the beautiful pictures develop. I looked at every single one, over and over and over again. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe I was falling in love after all.  
  
I reached up for the bottle of paper developer and placed the cap on the shelf. I poured it into the bowl but then my phone rang. I picked it up and it was Sakura. I smiled and placed the bottle of paper developer back on the shelf, without the cap on.  
  
Sakura.  
  
I told Syaoran to meet me out here outside my apartment. I didn't want to walk all the way to his house because it was raining. I tapped my feet on the ground and waited for him. One of my friends walked down the steps and tapped me on the shoulder and said hello. I bowed and said hello back. I looked to the left of me and saw Syaoran and smiled and walked up to him. He stopped walking and I grabbed the umbrella from his and placed it over both of us. He pulled out a pink umbrella from his pocket and placed it over his head. I sighed and put the umbrella on the ground and started walking to the rain. He ran after me and grabbed my arm. I quickly pulled away, but he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I smiled secretly. We started walking down the rode.  
  
::at Syaoran's house the next night::  
  
Sakura.  
  
I skipped into his house, for him unaware that I was there. I looked around and I saw a box of pictures that he had taken. I picked up two pictures: one of me looking like I'm going to kiss something, and Syaoran just standing there, looking sexy and hot. I laughed. I started cutting out my picture and his picture and taping them together. Now it looked like was going to kiss him from another picture. I smiled. Cute, I thought. I taped it on the wall and smiled in contentment. I pulled my hand back and I accidentally knocked over my glass of juice on the pictures and got it on my shirt. I looked around and found one of his clean shirts. I took off my hoodie and put on his shirt. I finished putting it on as soon as he walked upstairs with some of the pictures. He took a picture of me in his shirt and I smiled. His hand was moving my hair behind my ear, and I watched him carefully.  
  
His brother walked up the stairs but as soon as he saw us, he left as fast as he came. Syaoran turned back around to me and smiled. I smiled back at him. He took another picture of me and the camera ran out of film. He went to go downstairs to get the film, but I stopped him and said I would go.  
  
I walked downstairs and looked around for the film. I spotted it and it was a little high up so I reached for it and when I went to grab it, my hand knocked the paper developer on me and covered my face, getting into my eyes. The last thing I remember was on the falling on the floor, screaming in pain, all the pictures falling over me, and then everything went dark.  
  
::at the hospital::  
  
I saw them rushing her into the emergency room and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to do something but I know I couldn't. I wanted to follow her, but I know I couldn't do that either. I followed her to the doors of the ER room, and stopped there. I could here her screaming for help, than her screams were silenced. I went and sat down and thought of my stupidity, and tears started falling down my face, unnoticed. I got up and went home.  
  
::at home::  
  
Syaoran.  
  
I sat at my desk in my basement thinking of what happened. I remember now. When I got her phone call, I forgot to put the cap back on. It's my entire fault. I was staring at the picture that she put together for us- the one where she was "kissing" me. I saw the bottle of paper developer and through it across the room in anger.  
  
::next day::  
  
Syaoran.  
  
I was racing again. Racing took me away from all my problems, but racing only made this problem worse. It brought back bad memories of the times when Sakura went riding with me and the times she posed on the bike. I was in the lead, but I didn't even notice it. All I was determined for was winning. I felt if I won, that she would come back to me. I realized that wouldn't happen though but I kept racing. I turned up the accelerator a notch and started really moving around the last bend.  
  
I slowed down after a past the finish line, and got off my bike. I pulled off my helmet and took the key out of the ignition. I walked over to my brother and handed him the key and started walking back.  
  
::at home::  
  
Syaoran.  
  
I was making my decision. I was going to help Sakura see again. I was packing up all my stuff. First it was my motorcycle toy. I placed it in the hat she gave back to me that I forgot in the salon. I closed my briefcase. I ripped the picture of me and her and put Sakura back up on the wall. I smiled at it. I picked up my briefcase and walked over to my brother. I put my hand on his head and he pushed it away from him. I understood that this was hard for him, too. I walked out the door and he looked after me.  
  
::at the hospital after a couple weeks::  
  
I felt the nurse unwrapping something from my head. It felt like cotton. Then I felt her take two patches off my eyes. Was I able to see again? I slowly opened my eyes and everything came blurry at first, but then my vision cleared and I saw Syaoran's brother in front of my, holding a cake with a lit candle in it. Everyone was around- everyone but Syaoran.  
  
::at Syaoran's place::  
  
Sakura.  
  
I walked through the door quickly and looked around. Syaoran wasn't there. I was really starting to wonder where he could've gone. I walked over to the desk and I saw that he ripped our picture in half and I was the only one on the wall. I traced my fingers over the spot where his part of the picture should've been.  
  
::at Sakura's place::  
  
Sakura.  
  
I wasn't feeling good at all, and I had no idea where Syaoran was, so I sat down with some ice cream and watched Stuart Little. It was hard to watch it and eat my ice cream when all I thought about was Syaoran. It got to the point where I took my last bite of ice cream and just broke out into tears.  
  
::next day at the salon::  
  
Washing windows wasn't very fun. It wasn't the same when Syaoran didn't stop in everyday and say hi. He stopped even doing that, too. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and for the first time, I saw how beautiful they were. Almost like Syaoran's. I saw someone walk in and I hoped to God it was Syaoran. My mind must've been playing tricks on me because I really saw Syaoran, but when I turned around, it turned out to be his brother. I sighed and he held up a magazine. I looked at it and the top headline was "Diva! Single!" I looked down.  
  
::later on that day::  
  
Sakura.  
  
That day I was walking home on the streets, but I decided to go to the racetrack. I could hear the motorcycle behind me but I knew it wasn't him. I watched as all of the motorcycles went speeding below me. I turned to the right slowly but turned back. Something caught my eye so I slowly turned back again. What I saw left me stunned. It was Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
I threw the ball and let Max (A/N that's his dog in this story) go after it. When he didn't come back yet I began to wonder.  
  
Sakura.  
  
I slowly walked up to him, not so sure it was he. Then I saw a piece of paper blow and I realized who was in the picture. It was I. I looked back up at him and saw him searching around the area the picture was in with his hands, not his eyes. I gasped and covered my mouth, about to break down in tears when I realized what was going on. Syaoran was blind. He gave up his eyes and sight for her to see the world again.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
How I remember laying next to her, touching her hand. Then all of a sudden, being pulled away from her, and a dreadful mask put over my face. I saw the doctor hold up a needle for numbing my face. I closed my eyes and two single tear drops, one after the other, fell down my cheeks. This is it. This is the last time you're going to see, Syaoran. And with that, it all went black. He still felt around his picture and it wasn't there. He hope he hadn't lost it.  
  
Sakura.  
  
I noticed he was searching for something. This picture. I got over my shock somewhat and walked up to him and placed the picture in his lap. He looked down at it, and my hand flew up to my head and brushed my hair back I started to cry silently. His dog came back with the ball and he grabbed the leash and stood up. He bowed at me and thanked me for returning his picture. My hand was at my mouth in utter shock and fear and I was trembling and crying terribly. He started to walk away. I should've said something, but I didn't. I don't know why, but I just let him walk out of my life. I looked back at him, still crying, but ran the other way. For good.  
  
FIN  
  
I know! -,- it was pretty long but HEY! lol what can you do about it! S00o00oo00o tell me whatcha think about it!?!!? Ok!??! lol R/R! ill be updating again soon! ^ ~ 


End file.
